warriors_the_rising_sunfandomcom-20200213-history
Scorchstar
Why should I return back to the fields when I'm happy as I should be here, in the desert? Is it because we all should stick together? Count me out, I'm content right where I'm at. If none of you mouse-brains can understand that, then maybe it's for the best that I find my own path. - Scorched Desert to his Tribemates about wanting to stay in the desert area Scorchstar is a short, yet strong legged, dark russet colored tom with a darker colored pelt, a white muzzle and a white chin. He has torn ears and is battle scarred. His eyes are a dark green and his nose is brown. Scorchstar, then known as Scorched Desert, is a hot headed, strong built tom who is one of the few cats to travel to a new land for the Tribe cats. He is the founding leader of ScorchClan. He is seen as a young, strong minded cat when apart of the Tribe, and he was quick to join in on finding new territory. On the journey, he talks about his sister, who died only a few moons ago. When the Tribe cats make their new home, it had been said that Scorched Desert rarely appeared as often as usual. It's later found out that the dark russet tom had discovered a desert area at the far north side of the island. The other tribe cats try to persuade him to return back to the field lands, but the tom refuses instantly, getting angry at his Tribemates for not understanding his interest. When the Clans start to form, Scorched Desert pushes himself to the leadership image. Though he's seen as battle hungry and easily angered to become leader, he still had a few supporters. Scorched Desert and one of his Tribemates, Coquina Flat, later become mates, and Coquina Flat soon grows pregnant with his kits. Scorched Desert is seen having a soft spot for his mate, and becomes quite excited upon the news that she was expecting kits. She joins him and a few other cats to live in the desert territory, despite her interest in the woodland areas, and later gives birth to a single kit whose named Sahara Mellow. Coquina Flat eventually grows weak during her kitting, and dies. Filled with anger and disbelief, Scorched Desert shelters his last remembrance of his mate, their daughter. Despite his grieving, he still stands strong as a leader for the cats that have joined him in living in the desert area, lashing out against his former Tribemates and any Outsiders, wanting to fight anyone who dares challenge him. Once Sahara Mellow is grown, and the idea of medicine cats is brought up, Scorchstar names his daughter the first medicine cat of ScorchClan. His last life is taken by Hazestar in a battle between ScorchClan and HazeClan; a battle that he caused due to his hot headed nature. His leadership position is succeeded by a tom named Muhlylighten, whose nature was just about the complete opposite from his. After Scorchstar died, ScorchClan was brought into peace for a certain amount of time. When Cougarstar receives his 9 lives, Scorchstar in MysticClan has a more calm nature, likely happy due to the fact that he's with his mate and daughter together once again.